Honeysuckle
by ScarLet KiLler
Summary: Às vezes as pessoas precisam cair para aprender a se levantar. E as vezes é preciso cometer erros para aprender a amar. Slash LLPP mercy, não sou boa de resumos...
1. Honeysuckle

N/A1: Os personagens de Rowlling não são minhas criações, afinal, se eu tivesse tanta criatividade eu não escreveria pro fanfiction... E nem mesmo a minha mente Slytherin conseguiu imaginar um cara tão... "Harry"...

N/A2: Essa fic contém slash, ou seja, romance homossexual, para os desinformado s que não sabem.Pansy/ Luna e Harry/ Draco Então se você não se sente à vontade com isso, faça um favor pra si mesmo e sai logo da pagina. Por outro lado, se você gosta, sinta se à vontade para ler e de preferência deixar uns reviewsinhos. E faça o favor de se identificar nos reviews, ok?

N/A3:boa leitura!

**Honeysuckie**

Por Annya Riddle

**Capítulo 1- This Dying Soul**

Não estava certo. Não começara da maneira certa, e não estaria certo enquanto pansy não recomeçasse. Mas não tinha coragem para isso. Nunca a sonserina pensara que aquele romance bobo chegaria aquele ponto.

Ela estava na janela da sala de transfiguração observando Luna enquanto esta voltava ao castelo da aula de herbologia. Estava indo para o lugar em que Pansy marcara de encontrá-la. Uma sala abandonada nas masmorras.

Era perigoso para Parkiston ser vista com Luna, mas ninguém notaria a corvinal na sonserina. Ninguém se importava com o que a garota fazia, desde que ela não ficasse no caminho deles para ser chutada. O máximo que aconteceria era implicarem com Lovegood.

Normalmente Pansy não se importaria se a loira ficasse magoada com o que quer que façam a ela. Ela começara aquilo apenas para usar Luna. Ela era a pessoa mais inocente próxima de Potter ao alcance da sonserina. Mas ultimamente ela sentia. Sentia pela mágoa de Luna. Importava-se com ela. Estava realmente se apaixonando por ela. E o que ela havia feito isso estava errado de mais para uma pessoa apaixonada, mesmo uma sonserina tem sentimentos, havia começado errado e estaria errado enquanto ela não recomeçasse.

She was a Lovegood. Não era o tipo de companhia com que Parkiston queria ser vista. Não era o tipo de pessoa certa para uma sonserina. Já a julgaria por ela ser uma garota, mas para pansy isso não mudava o que sentia por ela. Quando seus pais descobrissem... Mas ela começara aquilo apenas para ajudar um amigo. E se arrependera de usar Luna daquela forma. Uma sonserina. Arrependida. Por magoar uma corvinal como a Lovegood.

But she was a goor lover. E nada podia mudar isso. A forma como olhava para Pansy com aqueles grandes olhos azuis. Seu jeito de amar, seu jeito de fazer amor. O jeito distraído com que andava. O jeito com que, ao contrario da maioria das pessoas, ao invés de andar olhando para o chão, andava olhando para o céu. Estava sempre nas nuvens. Estava sempre sonhando. E sonhava com Pansy Parkinston. A sonserina nunca fora amada daquela forma. Sim, já fora amada antes, mas daquela forma bruta que homens tem de amar as mulheres. Luna tinha por ela um carinho tão puro. Tão inocente. Pura como uma flor, como uma orquídea. Lilás e floresce mesmo nos lugares mais feios trazendo esplendor a eles.E Parkiston via aquilo em seus olhos. Via sua alma brilhando alegre e inocente por aqueles dois enormes olhos azuis. Enquanto sua alma morria coma a culpa que sentia por imaginar as lágrimas que cairiam daqueles olhos quando Luna soubesse a verdade. Talvez luna pudesse ver nos olhos de Pansy que ela tinha feito algo de muito, muito errado, mas que o apreço, amor, paixão que sentiam por Lovegood eram verdadeiros mesmo para uma sonserina. Talvez Luna pudesse ver que sua alma sonserina estava morrendo. Talvez Lovegood a trouxesse de volta a vida.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Estava errado. Tinha que estar. Tudo aquilo... Pansy. Parecia tão perfeita. Perfeita demais para ser real. O sentimento que tinha por Luna a deixava tão feliz que podia jurar que era um sonho. Luna podia ver em seus olhos o quanto a sonserina gostava dela. Podia sentir aquele amor em sua pele quando a tocava. Mas via algo mais em seus olhos. Algo de triste, algo de errado. Se perguntava se Parkiston não estaria com medo do que diriam. Se ela não estaria triste por não poder contar. Mas nunca achava a resposta. Havia algo mais no olhar de pansy, algo mais que a intrigava. Mas não iría falar sobre o assunto. Se havia algo de errado algo daria errado. A corvinal não ia atrapalhar aquele romance lindo com incertezas tolas.

E era ao encontro da sua flor que estava indo. Sua amada.

Sim, mesmo ela sendo uma sonserina, mesmo ela sendo uma Parkiston, Luna a amava. Às vezes se perguntava se esquecera mesmo Harry, mas tentava afastar seus pensamentos dele. Ele não a merecia. Precisava de alguém para amar e ser amada. Precisava de alguém para acolhê-la quando seus sonhos parecessem despedaçados. Alguém que a levaria de volta para casa se ela perdesse o caminha. Alguém que estaria sempre com ela, onde quer que ela fosse, o que quer que custe, não importava o quão longe. Alguém que a ajudasse a nunca desistir de ser feliz, alguém que a fizesse acreditar que o sol nasceria sempre se estivessem juntas. E queria passar isso para alguém. E ninguém parecia mais perfeita para isso que Parkiston. Ela gostava muito dela quando começamos aquele romance. E agora tinha certeza de que esquecera Harry e estava apaixonada por Pansy. E pelo que Pansy dissera, ela também esquecera Draco. Estava até o ajudando num novo romance.

Amava tudo em Pansy, o jeito como ela apoiava o rosto no cotovelo, o jeito como mexia no cabelo, o jeito com que olhar fixamente para as próprias unhas parecia seu passatempo predileto já que sempre o fazia quando estava entediada. Amava o jeito como ela a amava, em todos os sentidos. E amava até mesmo o jeito meio emburrado de ser de Pansy. Ela era sua preferida, sua amada.Ela era sua flor. Sua flor de espinhos vermelhos como a paixão. Ela era sua honeysuckie.

Mas quando Luna chegou nas masmorras e olhou nos olhos de Pansy teve a certeza de que algo não estava correndo bem.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

N/A4: a imagem que deveria estar aparecendo no começo da fic foi pega no site www.nocturna. não é minha criação, infelizmente...


	2. Blue orchide

1º- Não, eu não sou dona da série Harry Potter e nem pedi direitos autorais para publicar essa fic, mas acho que do jeito que esse pessoal fanático é vocês devem saber disso, não é?

2º- essa fic contém femme slash (garota apaixonada por garota e vice-versa) portanto se você não gosta ou não se sente a vontade sinta-se confortável para apertar o xizinho(X) ali em cima, ó.

3º- gente, deixar reviews vai fazer a mão de vocês caírem? Não? Que bom, por que a falta deles pode fazer a minha cair e aí eu nunca mais escrevo fics... Simples assim.

Honeysucle

Capítulo 2- Blue Orchide

Luna não podia acreditar nas palavras que acabara de ouvir saindo da boca de sua flor.

Nem ao menos a deixara terminar de explicar. O que quer que fosse, simplesmente não podia piorar.

A corvinal correu direto para o banheiro feminino mais próximo que conseguiu encontrar com uma agonia terrível esmagando seu pequeno coração.

Não entendia, simplesmente não entendia. Nunca entenderia as pessoas. Num dia elas pareciam estar perto de você e pareciam que ficariam junto de você para sempre, te amando e sendo amadas por você; e no seguinte elas iam embora. Simples assim. Iam. E te deixavam lá, completamente sozinha para chorar.

E foi o que Luna fez. Ligou o chuveiro, foi para debaixo dele sem ao menos tirar o maldito uniforme e chorou. Chorou como uma criança que se perde dos seus pais num dia de temporal e fica sozinha na chuva.

Lovegood fechou os olhos debaixo d'água lembrando se do dia da morte de sua mãe.

Naquele dia Luna não chorara. Ficara lá sentada na chuva no jardim de sua casa. Seu pai trancara-se no quarto com problemas demais para se preocupar se quer em consolar sua única filha. Luna observava a rua na espera dela. Esperando ela voltar para casa.

E ela não voltara. Ela prometera que jamais a deixaria sozinha. Contudo, lá estava Luna. Sentada sozinha na chuva.

Anos depois Luna viria a descobrir que era sempre melhor chorar. Segurar o choro fazia a garganta da loirinha apertar-se em desespero. Então chorava. Não gostava que a vissem chorando, ou que percebessem que ela chorara. Por isso Luna entrara naquele chuveiro. Não se importava se a chamassem de louca, talvez ela realmente o fosse, mas não ansiava por ser normal. Sua mãe sempre a dizia que ela era especial. Não, decididamente não se importava. Mas não conseguiria agüentar saber que as pessoas viam fraqueza em seus olhos. Loucura talvez, mas jamais fraqueza.

Ódio e rancor dominaram o coração da jovem naquele exato momento.

Como as pessoas podiam ser tão hipócritas? Se aquilo era ser normal de fato preferia ser uma completa lunática.

Luna queria sumir. Livrar-se daquela maldita coisinha pulsante em seu coração, livrar-se de todos os sentimentos.

Então se lembrou do que Pansy a chamava. _Orquídea._ Uma orquídea não tinha sentimentos, e só tinha um propósito neste mundo. _Tornar o ambiente mais bonito._

Beleza... Algo tão fútil e tão traiçoeiro. Por algum motivo Lovegood sentiu vontade de ser bela. Talvez fosse algum sentimento ruim que se apossou da garota junto com a raiva e a mágoa que estava de Pansy.

_"Às vezes você precisa mergulhar na escuridão mais funda para poder perceber que a tristeza não é nada além da falta de felicidade. Então, quando sentir que não pode mais afundar tente pensar em algo feliz, Lua. Tente achar algo feliz em sua vida. E quando encontrar, não importa o quão errado ou difícil possa parecer, vá atrás disso. Vá atrás do que te deixa mais feliz. Afinal, é esse o motivo pelo qual nós estamos aqui além de ser só mais uma coisa no planeta, não é Luna? Ser feliz. Seja feliz, seja feliz sempre, minha pequena. E eu serei feliz por você"._

Luna quase podia ouvir a voz de sua mãe. Quase podia sentir o seu perfume. Mas ainda se lembrava claramente de sua imagem sentada naquele gramado com Luna em seus braços.

- Me perdoe mamãe! Perdoe-me. Eu não consigo achar nada feliz! Eu não consigo achar nada pra nos deixar felizes juntas!- Luna disse com os olhos ainda fechados e desabou de joelhos no chão molhado do banheiro.- Me perdoa... Me perdoa...- repetiu ela inúmeras vezes mais para si mesmo do que para a alma de sua mãe.

Perdida, sem saber para onde mais ir, a sonserina saiu do castelo e sentou-se na beira do lago.

Luna nem ao menos lhe dera a chance de se explicar! Mas não a culpava.

Oh, céus! Ela errara com ela. Ela errara feio e sabia disso. Luna era tudo a coisa mais preciosa e pura de sua vida. Estar com Luna era o exemplo mais belo de felicidade que Pansy jamais teria em sua vida estando com outra pessoa. Mas infelizmente ela percebera isso tarde demais.

Traíra Luna. Usara Luna. E agora a deixara arrasada ao contar isso para ela. Mas o grande problema é que quando olhava nos olhos da corvinal simplesmente não conseguia mentir para ela. Algo no brilho azulado deles não a deixava. Olhar naquelas orquídeas azuis que Luna tinha na face era pedir para ser purificada pelo toque de um anjo. Mas quando se erra, para se ser aceito novamente no reino dos céus, é preciso pedir perdão.

E era isso que a morena pretendia fazer, mas Luna nem ao menos a dera uma chance de se explicar.

Parkiston começara aquele romance com Lovegood na intenção de estar mais próxima de Potter e de extrair informações para seu melhor amigo, e, por acaso, o garoto por quem estava apaixonada, Draco Malfoy. Então não a amava realmente, apesar de dizer isso ao pé do ouvido dela sempre enquanto faziam amor. Ela _mentira_ para Luna. Ela _usara _Luna

E depois de algum tempo que as duas estavam juntas, Malfoy veio se consolar com Pansy por causa de Potter e eles acabaram... _Traíra_ Luna. E não era digna de seu amor, sabia disso. Mas acima do bom senso de Pansy estava a consciência de que além de tudo o que fizera ela se _apaixonara_ por Luna. E estava sofrendo demais por não ter seu perdão.

Parkiston olhava para a superfície agitada por uma leve brisa do lago de Hogwarts e lembrava-se dos olhos turvos da loirinha quando ela contou a ela o que havia feito. E sentiu um aperto enorme no coração por saber que aquela tristeza havia sido provocada por ela. Sentiu-se pior ainda ao lembrar-se de que era realmente culpada.

Ela a fizera chorar. Fizera chorar a sua Luna. E jamais se perdoaria pelas lágrimas que ela mesma fizera rolarem daquelas duas orquídeas azuis.

Precisava fazer algo para se redmir.

Precisava ter Luna de volta em seus braços. E mesmo que Luna lutasse contra esse sentimento, ela também precisava de Pansy.

N/A:Gente, me desculpem a falha, mas o nome da flor é HONEYSUCLE (com L não I, ok?)

Beijinhos

Rose


End file.
